The Cause & Effect of the Danes
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Kowalski never understood Skipper's hatred of the Danes. Until now. Rated T for character death.


**Author's Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_The Cause & Effect of the Danes._

_~PoM~_

The leader gritted his beak and grunted in a pained whine. "Kowalskiii…!"

Once again the analyst dabbed the rubbing alcohol on the various cuts and scrapes, very apologetic. He didn't want to hurt Skipper but if he didn't than an infection sure would.

"I'm sorry, Skipper. But I need to clean your wounds..." Kowalski sighed, dabbing some more on the leader's wounds.

"Ghn! Why can't I just let mama nature take care of me? At least she isn't painful!"

The scientist grunted. "Do you WANT to be sick, causing even MORE pain to you?"

Skipper looked away with a pout. "No…"

"Good. Now let ME help you instead." Kowalski nodded to himself and grabbed his little first aid kit.

Skipper didn't answer. Suddenly he felt…strange. He was dizzy and his mind started to fog. Something wasn't right. Other than the fact that they had been chased and shot at by Danes all night. He didn't…get shot did he? He thought he had felt a pinch while he was running but his adrenaline had blocked it out. Now he didn't feel so good. He was swaying and grabbed the lab table for support.

"Sk-Skipper?" The worried lieutenant said, putting both flippers on him and trying to steady him.

"K-Kowalski…"

"Skipper, what's the matter?"

"Th-they shot me..." The leader breathed out.

Kowalski's eyes widened. That couldn't be. He didn't see any entry wounds…"Nno... I-I-I haven't seen any-"

"I felt it…w-while we were running…" He panted.

"Where? Where did they shoot you?" The other looked over the leader's body, trying to find a wound he probably missed.

"I don't…I don't know…" Skipper said weakly, trying to breathe. Leaning against the lab table he put his left flipper up on it. Lifting that flipper revealed the hole in his side.

Kowalski gasped and immediately tried to put a flipper on it. "Oh golly, hang on Skipper... I can-"

The leader shouted out as the pressure was applied. He couldn't take it. He fell into the scientist.

"Oghff! Nh~ d-don't worry Skipper, it's gonna be okay..." he tried to comfort him.

Skipper was holding onto the analyst's shoulder's to keep him upright. The bullet had went through his side into his stomach. One could only survive for so long like that yet still it wasn't quick enough. It was too painful and they would never get help in time. Too much pain. It hurt so much. "Kowalski…I n-need you…"

"Skipper! You'll be okay! Everyhing is gonna be fine! Okay?... Okay?" Kowalski began to tear up, keeping him up while reaching for his kit again.

"N-no...y-you gotta stop the pain…It's-"

"It's what?"

"I need...need you to choke me w-while you take it out…"

"Choke you, Skipper? Why would I-"

"Ugh...to n-numb my brain."

"A-are you s-sure, Skipper?"

"Just...d-do it." The leader gritted.

Kowalski hesitated before reching for his pullers then wrapping his other flipper around the other's neck. Slowly and reluctantly, he gripped it tighter, choking the bird.

"Gck..." Skipper bared it and shut his eyes.

The analyst took a deep breath and gipped his neck even tighter, now reaching the pullers to the bullet wound.

The leader gasped for air, trying hard not to struggle. It was working. With his oxygen cut off, his brain was numbing and so his pain was lessened as he only focused on the inability to breathe.

Very soon, the bullet was out and slowly, Kowalski loosened his grip on Skipper's neck. "A-are you alright, Skipper?" He checked.

"Y-you did it…" Skipper whispered weakly.

"Skipper... H-how do you feel?" The tall penguin still had his flipper on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

The leader didn't answer and his eyes paled as well as his coat.

"S-Skipper!" The other called, alarmed.

"I-It's okay Kowalski…you t-tried…"

The lieutenant had tears in his eyes now. "No Skipper, don't say that! It's gonna be okay, I'll figure out what's wrong! I'll-"

"It's over, Kowalski…"

No! NO! He needed help, so Kowalski called for the others. "Rico! Private! It's an emergency!" He shouted desperately.

"P-please I don't w-want them to see this…"

Tears streamed down his face as he held the commander closer to him. "But Skipper! You need help! I don't want to lose you!"

"T-take care of Rico and Private…" Skipper breathed harshly. "Y-you're in charge now…"

"No Skipper! I'm not ready! Please don't go!" Kowalski pleaded.

"I know you can do it Kowalski…"

"No... NO... I can't! Please Skipper!"

"I…love…you…" The smaller bird's eyes slipped shut then and he took one last shaky breathe.

"NO SKIPPER! PLEASE! I CAN'T..." he looked the leader lying unmoving in his flippers. He sniffed and hugged the lifeless body. "I... I love you too, Skipper..."

The lieutenant carefully laid the body on the floor, sobbing. "Why... why did everything have to end like this? ..." he thought back to how this happened.

_**"Th-they shot me…" The leader had breathed out just moments ago and now his voice was forever gone.**_

Oh curse those Danes. Those cold-hearted souls. Kowalski never did understand Skipper's hatred towards them. But now he did. They were heartless jerks that take everything away from you and throw it away like candy. Merciless fools that care not for what others feel about their doing. "They WILL pay, Skipper. I will avenge you. _No mercy..._"


End file.
